Laser system design involves a number of non-trivial challenges, and Systems incorporating distributed architecture components have faced particular complications, such as those with respect to achieving reduced weight, bulk, power consumption, and cost while optimizing device performance. Continued device sealing will tend to exacerbate such problems,